George Mathison
Agent George Mathison, appearing as a recurring character in Season 7 of Criminal Case, was a suspect in the murder investigation of property developer Jeremy Cross in The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations) before making four quasi-suspect appearances and three minor appearances over the course of the season. Profile George is a 48-year-old FBI agent. He has black eyes and short, graying black hair. He wears a light blue shirt and a blue tie with brown stripes under a dark blue suit jacket with a gold FBI badge on his left lapel. It is known that George reads The Spectral Plane and is right-handed. Events of Criminal Case The Curse of Black Ridge George became a suspect after he informed Luke and the player that Black Ridge was a federal crime scene and took them away for interrogation. He revealed that he had been contacted by Nevada PD after the victim's wife, Anika Cross, had called the police. After being questioned about the body's location, Luke admitted that it was in one of the team's trailers, claiming that they were ghost town historians. George then demanded the team to turn over the body immediately and leave Black Ridge. After their interrogation, Luke and the player informed Chief Arrow about what had happened, who told them that he would deal with George. George was spoken to again about the victim being a suspect in a series of murders in Black Ridge. After Luke and the player returned his briefcase to him, they asked George about Jeremy being a suspect. Telling the team that it was classified information, he revealed that they had interviewed Anika Cross, not Jeremy. This prompted Luke and the player to question Anika. George was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Rick Lewis for Jeremy's murder. Later, the team managed to put the soul of ghost Nathaniel Mason, the true killer, to rest. After doing so, George appeared before the team and demanded that they explained themselves to him. He was unable to make the team crack, resulting in him promising them that they had made a powerful enemy. He then demanded that the team left Black Ridge before he had them arrested. Gut Out After arresting Paul Etter's killer, Gwen discovered that her girlfriend, gold magnate Justine Bankston, had been arrested by the FBI for murder. They found George's laptop at Tacos Pueblo. Per Hope, there was undeniable proof that Justine had killed her sister. However, the detail that a tarot card had been slipped into the victim's pocket prompted Gwen to accuse Jesse Adams as the detail had reminded her of the murder that he had committed. Gwen and the player tried to convince George that Jesse was the killer, but George revealed that he was locked up in Saguaro Penitentiary. He then retook his laptop and ordered the team to get out of his sight. Mad World After arresting Dr Lucrezia Stein's killer, George interrupted Adam Enstrom's funeral and began to interrogate Ben and the player. Telling the team that he had caught them in possession of human remains for the second time, he threatened to send them to the Bureau for interrogation. Patient Savannah Austin then told George that she could vouch for the player. She explained that the only culprit was her late mother and offered to show him the patient files so that he could close the asylum down. George then told the player that he had his eye on them. The Ghost of Murders Past Mid-investigation, George barged in on the team's investigation and arrested Chief Arrow for possession of R.J. Fielding's body. After discovering the identity of Fielding's killer, Felix and the player pleaded with George to release Chief Arrow. They revealed that Luke had been possessed by a ghost, which they could prove. They also told George that they could hand him a human killer. Skeptical, George released Chief Arrow. George then accompanied the team's investigation. After they found Abigail Riley's notebook, the team tracked down Axel and Luke. After George detained Axel for the murder, Felix performed the exorcism on Luke and drove Abigail's spirit out of his body. Shocked by what he had witnessed, George collapsed. However, Chief Arrow quickly brought George to his feet. George and the team later interrogated Axel and demanded to know how Abigail could find peace. After they found her ring, they summoned Abigail's spirit. Chief Arrow returned Axel's ring to her and told her that one day, she would reunite with him in the afterlife. Abigail told the team to tell Axel that she would wait for him and disappeared. George then apologized to the team for not believing them before. Dead Heat Winter Murderland This American Death Don't Die over Spilled Milk Analyses Below is the list of analyses George performs throughout the course of the game: Case #16: This American Death *Human Remains (09:00:00) Trivia *George and Arthur Darkwood are the only non-main characters to physically appear in four different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *George is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect four times. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in Supernatural Investigations. *George is one of the characters to perform lab analyses without actually being an official lab technician of the police. *George is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations) *Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations) *Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) *Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations) *Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations) *This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations) *Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations) *Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery GMathisonSupernatural.png|George, as he appeared in The Curse of Black Ridge (Case #3 of Supernatural Investigations), Gut Out (Case #7 of Supernatural Investigations), Mad World (Case #9 of Supernatural Investigations), The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations), and Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations). GMathisonSupernaturalC334.png|George, as he appeared in Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations). GMathisonSupernaturalC336.png|George, as he appeared in Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations). GMathisonSupernaturalC338.png|George, as he appeared in This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations). GeorgeLabRender.png|George's lab render. GeorgeTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects